borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothrakk
Mothrakk is a massive rakk that terrorizes the people living in the Arid Badlands. You are sent on a quest to hunt it down while in New Haven. To lure it down, you light three torches, since it is drawn to flame. Strategy Mothrakk does not dive-bomb you like other rakk. Instead, it flies far overhead and spews explosive fireballs on you. This makes it a very challenging and difficult fight. Transfusion grenades also don't work on her if you throw them up in midair, hoping to have them home in. If the battle is proving difficult, the following strategies are recommended: Suggested Strategy 1 Mothrakk can be a seriously hard boss at lower levels. A good strategy is rather than fight Mothrakk in the area where you light the torches to fight it at the vehicle depot nearby, just down the hill. You can hide from Mothrakk's explosives under the corrugated steel roof of the Catch-A-Ride outside The Lost Cave. After it finishes launching a volley, dart out and unload into it, hiding again when it begins to bomb you again. This also works for the Catch-A-Ride outside the entrance to Headstone Mine. Suggested Strategy 2 For an easier time with Mothrakk obtain an Endothermic shield, these shields have Extreme Fire Resistance and make the splash damage from Mothrakk's fireballs rather trivial. Run in a circle to avoid direct hits and you shouldn't take too much damage. You can combine this with the above strategy and keep near to the vehicle depot. That way, in the event that you're about to die you can run under cover for safety. Mothrakk has also been found to be reasonably susceptible to explosive weaponry, so taking one along is recommended. Suggested Strategy 3 Another good position from which to fight Mothrakk (especially if you're alone) is from the Circle of Death entrance. You can shoot at Mothrakk and then retreat into the cave. Be sure to retreat a fair distance in, since Mothrakk's fireballs have been known to pass through the cave walls and ceiling. Suggested Strategy 4 An alternate strategy is to take the machine gun vehicle and lock on to Mothrakk then drive around while firing the entire time. This keeps you from taking damage and eventually kills the Mothrakk. If you use this strategy, you sacrifice valuable experience due to being in a vehicle during the kill, as Mothrakk gives a large amount, so exit the vehicle and deal the finishing blow on foot. Suggested Strategy 5 Another strategy is to go to the cliffs near the entrance to the Circle of Death caves with a rocket vehicle. Position the car onto the rocks near the edge of the cliffs (to tilt the car upward so that aiming at Mothrakk is possible). Mothrakk should be flying in a pattern over the badlands, and all you have to do is shoot rockets at it. As long as you stick to shooting the cars rockets, Mothrakk should not aggro, but if you fire the machine gun Mothrakk will come and attack you. This method can take a while, as it can be difficult to hit Mothrakk at this range. As with the previous strategy, if you stay in the vehicle during the kill you will sacrifice experience. This method is also a cheap shot, and expect a fix that makes Mothrakk aggro to the rockets. You may also use Bruce McClane's shack (on the road between the three torches and Headstone Mine) or the resupply base outside Headstone Mine as cover from Mothrakk's fireball bombardment attack. Suggested Strategy 6 Another strategy involving cover is the shack with a basement weapon vending machine. (where Bruce's body is, as well as 2 midget attackers) You can shoot at Mothrakk through the window, and the window/roof will take the brunt of Mothrakks attacks. If you get hurt you can dip into the basement doorway to recover. You're never exposed to direct fire in the shack and you get a nice window to shoot from. Suggested Strategy 7 Another great hiding spot is underneath the ramp you used to jump across the ravine to open the gates. There are also a few ammo crates, and the ramp will protect you from Mothrakk while you shoot it from underneath the ramp. This also allows you to optionally climb up the ramp, so you can be at a variety of heights. Furthermore, there are low-level Skags nearby that can be killed for Second Winds if necessary. Suggested Strategy 8 When Mothrakk is summoned shoot it a few times and then run away. Mothrakk will follow you shoot and run. Notes *In Post-second playthrough, it may drop a higher level The Blister. However, due to the flying nature of the boss, the loot dropped will be scattered around a large area *Mothrakk is resistant to all elements except for explosive. Trivia *Mothrakk is a reference to Mothra of the Godzilla franchise, but instead of firing lighting bolts, it shoots fireballs. *It's known as one of the most annoying bosses in the game by many players. Related Quests *Like A Moth To Flame Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Creatures